unitedgamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Vang
|birth=March 25th, 1990. Verona, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Asian |gender= Male |height=5'14" |hair=Jet black |eyes=Black. |skin=Olive toned. |actor= |hidec= |family=Lue "Lou" Vang May Vang Dennis Vang |affiliation=華青 - Wah Ching Infamous 76ers |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Zachary "Zack V" Vang is an twenty five year old young adult living in the neighborhood of Verona: he is an ex-convict and a former gang member and might be involved to some extend with the 華青 - Wah Ching outfit in Los Santos. Early life and biografic details Zachary was born as the youngest to a Hmong-American couple who lived and worked in blue collar jobs in Verona: his family and especialy his father was an ambitious cold-blooded traditionalist who wanted for each of his children to succeed in life so that they could honor the sacrifice that their mother and father had done in order to provide for them as children. He was raised on the shadow of his older brother who frequently made honor roll and recieved a scholarship to study at Berkley University: a late speaker and a possible pacient of ADD as a child he was frequently underapretiacted by his father and treated with hostility and contempt due to what he considered to be tough love to fix the issues that he saw in his offspring. This lack of proper parenting conditions (with his mom being somewhat compliant with the situation) lead Zack into becoming a violent and influenciable child: he used his larger physique and intimidating looks to frequently get in trouble as a kid for causing problems and starting fights with other students and he was considered to be the local schoolyard bully who frequently targeted the richer and most well off students. As a teenager he became inflatuated with the Infamous 76ers Hmong street gang that frequented the neighborhoods around his residence: the known violent character of the gang and their fame as fearless individuals amongst the teens of the Market and Verona neighborhoods drew Zack into the set: he also found recognition and figures to look up to in the form of older gangbangers and sticked with the group long enough to be iniciated into it's ranks. He earned the street name "Dober" for his over-agressiveness and relatively over-zeleous following of one of the main players in the set: he became involved in armed robbery and on the distribution of opiate based pills to local college students and actively working out and consuming anabolic steroids and developing somewhat of an addiction to them. Incarceration was a ghost that had been pending on Zack's image for a long time due to his reckless methods of operating and his carelessness: and after a relatively long life with the Infamous 76ers he was caught on a drug bust and sentenced to four years in Los Santos State Correctional Facility for Men: for the first time in his life he felt like his victims did due to the fact that asian inmates (and especialy asian bangers) were frequently targeted by hispanic ones due to gang feuds between the Mexican Mafia and asian street gangs in Verona. He returned to criminal activities in 2008 despite an attempt at getting a law-abiding job in a local fast-food restaurant which was shortened due to disputes with his boss which ended violently: he has been seen in the presence of Wah Ching Society members which might indicate a possible connection to the outfit. Baby steps with the Wah Ching As of 2013, Vang became intimate and close to the core of the Wah Ching organization and became a personal enforcer for the leader of the outfit Vincent "Vinny" Lau: he was frequently sent as a bagman to collect protection money and debts generated by Lau's loansharking activities. He became one of the several members of Lau's intimate circle of friends and accomplices in which individuals like Lester Chow and Aaron Yee were a part of: these men would follow Lau on most of his own personal ventures and provide security and manpower for some of his activties most thought to be connected to managment issues and distribution of narcotics through the Suzie Wong nightclub in Verona Beach. Gaining a reputation as a hot-headed and cocky individual, he was frequently sent off to take care of some of the issues that plagued or came into conflict with Lau's enterprise and became the de-facto "garbage collector" handling with the problems often with blunt and undesguised violence. A amateur motocross accident at the start of 2014 marked a tough launch of the year as he was rushed to the hospital with serious internal and external injuries ranging from friction burns to a fracturation of his left arm: he was hospitalized in a critical status in All Saints General Hospital. He returned from the hospital weeks later with a chronic condition on his leg which partialy disabled his motor functions caused by the accident: this condition did not only send Vang into a spiral of depression due to not being able to perform the duties that he did in the past effectively and not being able to undertake on the reckless physical activities that he loved so much but only spiked and raised his already galloping drug abuse problem. The offspring of the Da Ye Shi Gang The break-away from the main Wah Ching triad society and the gaining of independence of Lau's outfit marked a new opportunity for the battered and broken down Zackster: with the connection between the newly formed Da Ye Shi Gang and the already known group of smugglers native to the Guangdong region that had already operated with Lau whist under the banner of Wah Ching becoming closer, he entrusted Vau with running a prostitution ring fueled by the illegal immigrants brought in by the Snakeheads.